Old Galactic Senate
The Old Galactic Senate (then known as the Galactic Senate) was a former governing body of the Milky Way Galaxy during the Karnasaur Era. It was intended as a means of diplomacy for all civilizations that the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation had relations with. Founding Many years ago, a few years into the space age of the Karnasaurs, the Karnasaurs believed that galaxy's species should be united in some way. The great Karnasaur philosopher Ech'thu Romwa pondered on how this would be done. One day, it hit him: representatives from every race, bound together in a single senate. This gave birth to many Karnasaur alliances, and Karnasaur allies would persuade other empires to join the senate. Later, the idea was reformed by a Karnasaur thinker named Recht Nomwar. He thought that a race should have a sub-senate, to represent the worlds they control, and the representative from the species' homeworld would be the Galactic Senator. Then there would be a mini-senate, from each world's colonies. The representative from the colony capital would be the sub-senator. This allowed each race to have a way to hear the voice of every colony they have without constant radio chatter. Structure Members who had the strongest relations were able to join the Universal Alliance, an economic/defense pact subsidiary to the Old Galactic Senate. History Early History In its first few years after reformation, The Senate was loose. Chaos across the galaxy was common, and wars broke out regularly. However, The newest Supreme Senator, Senator Etch Thio, demanded obedience. He commissioned the Grand Army of the Galactic Senate to bring order and peace to the galaxy. He succeeded. The Conspiracy However, some senators were not happy with Senator Etch's rule. They plotted a conspiracy to overthrow the Supreme Senator,and turn the Galactic Senate into a way to control the Galaxy. The current Karnasaur Admiral, Admiral Rouk, had an audience with the Supreme Senator. Then, the conspirators, acting like they were still loyal, seized the moment to kill both the admiral and the Senator. However, they had not counted on Rouk being a skilled fighter. The conspirators failed, and those who survived were hunted down and killed for treason. For his actions, The Admiral was given the chance to become Supreme Senator, Etch saying "If I can't see conspiracy right in front of me, I don't deserve to be Supreme Senator". He turned it down, saying "Politics aren't my thing, I'd rather study the Galaxy and enforce your rule". Since then, The Admiral and Etch were best friends. Crisis on Karnas Many years later, Etch was reelected, this time, however, the name was changed to High Senator. However, civil war had erupted on Etch's (and the Karnasaurs') homeworld, Karnas. Rebels had recently attacked the Palace of the Karnasaur Emperor, Emperor Ochtha, and attempted to take his life. Fortunately, they were stopped by the Imperial Guards. Since then, war has erupted on Karnas, With the rebels holding a major city: Admiral Rouk's home city, Claras. Claras is known for its manufacturing of weapons, and produced the ICBMs that ended the long war on Karnas. The Senate, however, wasn't moved by this. They were more interested in Senator Ka's Genodraco Annihilation Act, which would have the Senate declare war on the Genodraco and use all available weaponry, WMD and otherwise, to exterminate them. The Karnasaur Senators were outraged by this, and Senator Kora, of Misca, set up the Crisis Emergency Power Act, which allowed the High Senator increased power when dealing with a crisis on any world, more so on a homeworld. The Act was passed by a micro-majority. Using his new emergency powers, Etch demanded the Senate Military blockade the planet, and surround Claras. Eventually, an elite force of 5 Karnasaurs, lead by Admiral Rouk, assassinated the Rebel Leader for treason, and the crisis was diminished. As the act demanded, Etch lost his emergency powers afterwords. Corruption of the Senate After the Crisis on Karnas, many major senators began basking in power, and had the majority needed to forword even more political power into their hands. In a short time, Etch was removed from office due to the corruption. The first non-Karnasaur High Senator was elected: Senator Oyn, of the Kachyn Empire. Oyn himself was one of the first corrupted senators,and moved to make many acts and amendments that would allow him even more power. Etch, who was back as senator of the KMF, spoke out against him on multiple occasions. Oyn's most corrupted act, the Treason Extermination Act, lowered the standards for treason, and merely speaking out against him would be considered treason. Etch spoke put one last time, and was silenced. This act is what caused a rift in the senate, between two parties: the Karnasaur Alliance, and the Universal Alliance. The Galactic War The Karnasaurs, and many of their allies, left the senate, tearing the galaxy in two: The Karnasaurs had large galactic space, but the Senate had the most polictical influence. The Senatorial Military was also split in two, one rallying for the Karnasaurs, the other staying loyal, either for profit, bloodlust, or for blind loyalty. The Galaxy was plunged into a Galactic War . Then, the Karnasaur Alliance made a quantum leap: negotiations with the Genodraco Legion. The Reconciliation of the Senate With the help of the Genodraco, the fallen Universal Alliance's military might meant nothing against the Karnasaur Alliance. When the war ended with Senator Oyn's death, The Karnasaur Imperial Admiralhad requested that the Genodraco join the Senate. The Genodraco refused, violently killing the Admiral and returning to the Core zone. At last, corruption in the Senate was halted, and the Karnasaurs reassumed the title of High Senator. The Senate was reformed once more: No longer would a single senator stand for an empire, but for every planet in the Galaxy. Tensions rise However, many Senators felt distrubed by the continuous power of the Karnasaurs in the Senate. So far, every non-Karnasaur High Senators (Senator Oyn) had been killed. Though none had planned another conspiracy, multiple senators had come to speak out against the High Senator. The Karnasaurs were becoming increasingly tense about the constant verbal attacks on High Senator Kion,and had begun to suspect treason. In time, however, Kion passed an act decreeing that any senator that speaks out against any other senator in a manner meant for violence, that senator shall be put on level 1 probation, and after level 3, that senator shall be expelled from the Senate. Every speak-out-loud was soon halted. The Karnasaurs Overthrown The minority of the Senate felt that this was just an attempt to assure the Galaxy remained under the political control of the Karnasaurs. Multiple Senators planned to overthrow the Karnasaur sovereignty, and take the Galaxy under their wings. Many Senators began speaking out again, and didn't care about probation.The Karnasaur Elite Guards became worried that it might result in chaos and violence. Eventually, the minority became a majority, and Senator Nor Lom Ter moved that the Karnasaur Senators be expelled from the Senate for bueracracy, hording of power, and attempting to diminish democracy in the Galaxy. Political experts did not take these reasons into account, and a super-majority voted to pass the "Karnasaur Removal Act". The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation was kicked out of the Senate,and they stood alone for untold centuries. Now, one must remember that records of the Karnasaur's foundation of the Senate had been lost, and they were respected only for thier technology and now destroyed political power. No one knew that without the Karnasaurs, their would be no Galactic Code. The Senate Crumbles For centuries, the Senate stood without the Karnasaurs. However, this was the worst time for the Senate. High Senator after High Senator made poor political choices, and over the course of several hundred years, the Senate became looser and looser.Crime rates in the Galaxy had reached unsurpassed peaks, and the ancient race of the Karnasaurs had not been heard from for centuries. The territories that belonged the the Karnasaurs had not been traveled to in centuries, because, legally and politically, that area did not exist. At the end of this period, the Senate was on the verge of collapse due to crime rates, assassinations, the resignation of multiple senators, and the huge power vacuum left from the Karnasaurs that could not be filled. The Galactic Senate, which the Karnasaurs created and supported for hundreds of years, was about to fall. The Karnasaurs Return Finally, after hundreds of years, the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation returned to the Milky Way. Their technology was even more advanced then before, and they swept across the galaxy in a remarkably short amount of time, lowering crime rates in record time. What the Milky Way had taken centuries to become the Karnasaurs fixed in mere days. Assassinations stopped completely. And planets that resigned to save themselves from a disaster in the Senate rejoined the Senate. Everyone was so happy, they didn't care if the Karnasaurs took dictatorial control over the Galaxy. They finally remembered why the Karnasaurs kept control: They were natural leaders, and no criminal dared to violate the law when they're in charge. Age of Silence Later, the Senate became ruled by the Karnasaurs without question, however, it was still recovering from "The Time". So far, every space faring race at the time was been admitted into the Senate, and the Galaxy follows the Galactic Code, with the exception of a few criminals. Now, every major and minor piece of history from the Senate is recorded and place within "The Grand Hall of Senatorial History" on Karnas. It was within these walls that it was discovered that the Karnasaurs founded the Senate. However, the Old Galactic Senate would not last forever, and it would eventually fall for reasons unknown. Category:Factions